Harry Potter and the Unexpected happening
by Blooded rose
Summary: HarryDraco, RonMione,DudleyOC, dudley finds his powers, can his new friends help him? is Draco's secret out? Read and Review


The Knight Bus pulled up out side the cul-de-sac of Privit drive. Harry knew this was his stop so grabbing his heavy leather school trunk he left the bus and stud on the tarmac pavement.

"Seeya 'Arry" came the voice of the bus conductor Stan Shunpike.

"Yeah, bye" replied Harry, brushing a lock of ebony hair behind his ear. Harry stepped further back, away from the monstrous purple three-story bus.

"Take it away Ern" came Stan's voice to the conductor. A second later it was followed by "yeah take it away Ernie" in a Caribbean accent from the shrunken head in the window. The driver, Ernie blinked owlishly through his thick-lens glasses before pulling the break and the Purple bus disappeared. Harry sighed, grabbed his trunk and made it up the gravel path to 4 Privit Drive. His feet crunching over the small stones which covered most of the Dursley's front garden Harry finally got to the front door with out attracting too much attention from nosy neighbours. Harry opened the fresh white door; kicked off his shoes; dropped his trunk but instead of having to go look for his family one of them was sat facing him on the stairs. Dudley Dursley was no longer a fat as a Killer whale but trim and a lot thinner than Harry had ever seen the boy. Dudley's hair was no longer brown but shocking blue and Dudley's eyes were larger and more feminine unlike his farther whose were small and watery. Harry blinked at his cousin who looked at him pleadingly, Harry could tell that it was one of his 'I need to talk to you looks'. Nodding his head in understanding Harry grabbed the end of his trunk and began dragging it upstairs. Dudley followed Harry, his head down. Upon reaching Harry's room Harry whipped out his wand and summoned a silencing charm on the room. Harry was shocked it hadn't started his cousin who was sat watching him in fearful fascination.

"So what do ya need to talk about?" asked Harry unpacking his dirty robes cleaning them with a cleaning spell and placing them back in the trunk. This Year Harry was a fully classified Wizard and was allowed to use simple charms for every day usage out side of Hogwarts. A few months ago Harry had received an owl from his cousin asking to put differences and past memories behind them and become friends, Harry, after some contemplation had agreed. However Harry had no idea where the owl came from.

Dudley squeaked "H…harry, I…um… I think I'm a w…w…. Wizard." Dudley said in a small voice as he played with the corner of Harry's blue comforter.

Harry spun round to face his older cousin "What makes ya think that dudders?"

Dudley looked up " Well for one thing I keep blowing things up without touching them" as if on cue Harry's Griffindor banner caught alight, Harry cast a charm and put it out. Dudley looked at Harry "And My looks changed over night,"

Harry nodded processing the information "do Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon know?"

"Are you of ya head?! They'd kill me if they found out!" Yelled Dudley standing up. "I told them I lost all the weight cause of that stupid diet and I dyed my hair when I went out with some friends."

Harry nodded again and straightened his old white T-shirt and pulled up his jeans.

"I think ya got a little Tonks in ya" Said Harry after awhile.

"Who?" Asked Dudley his Brown shirt clad shoulders shrugging slightly.

Harry grinned slightly "Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only, she's a Metamorphmagus" Dudley looked at Harry strangely. Harry smiled at his cousin" It means she can change her appearance at will. She's a friend of mine."

Dudley nodded in understanding. Harry needed to know one more thing "Dud, where's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

"Mom and Dad are down stairs, they're leaving in an hour for their trip to see Aunt Marge, Why?" asked Dudley as he watched his Cousin pace the room.

"How long will they be gone?" asked Harry facing his trunk then locking it.

"Um… there going till two days after where back at school" said Dudley "Why?"

"Got any money?"

"Yeah Mom and Dad gave me 700 to last till they come back"

Harry fell over "You got £700 for 5 weeks without them?!" asked Harry his Emerald eyes widening. Dudley nodded. Harry pulled himself back together and crawled under his bed and grabbed a smaller trunk.

"Dudley, pack this with your money and clothes and some food if ya want to, just hurry and get back in here as soon as possible." Harry commanded.

Dudley nodded as Harry lifted the charm on the room "But Harry, Why?"

Harry grinned "where going on a little trip to see if your theory is true"

With that Dudley bolted from the room and ran to his own, dragging the smaller trunk with him.

Harry chuckled slightly setting his new square framed glasses down and casting the eye clearing charm Hermione had taught him a few days ago. He blinked and realised that the world was in sharper focus without his glasses. Laughing he pulled his trunk and Hedwig who was sleeping in her cage across to the door and went to check on his cousin. Dudley's hair was changing colour every second from his rush. Harry snorted when he saw this. When Dudley heard this he stopped and his hair shaded back to its original electric blue.

"Ready?" asked Harry going to the mirror and charming his hair so it was straight and shoulder length. Dudley nodded and Harry smiled, "let's wait till those two go and we can go," Dudley nodded again as Harry tied his hair back with a piece of black ribbon he'd just transfigured from a shoelace.

Just that second Petunia Dursley Screeched from downstairs "Duddie kin's where going, now be a good boy, and that worthless toe rag shouldn't be home this summer, he's staying with his own retched kind."

"Kay, mom" Dudley hollered back smiling as Harry started accioing things like his trunk, his owl and a big bag of sweets many which Dudley had never see. When the door banged and a car engine was started Harry was lounging on Dudley's bed eating a Sugar Quill.

"What's that?" asked Dudley pointing to the quill in Harry's mouth. Harry pulled it out

"This? It's a sugar quill want one?"

"What else ya got?" asked Dudley not liking the sugar quill idea.

Harry grabbed the bag out of his pocket and poured them onto the bed, they were all left from his 17th birthday 1-week ago. The school Holidays had changed which meant Harry's birthday was spent at school.

"What do ya like?" questioned Harry sorting through the food.

"Um…Chocolates good I suppose" replied Dudley

"Here" said Harry throwing Dudley a chocolate frog "It's not real it's just a spell, but save the card inside, I'm sure Ron will probably want it."

Dudley nodded and didn't hesitate to bit the head of his chocolate frog before looking at the card. "So this is your headmaster" Dudley said aloud looking down at Dumbledore as the old wizard cleaned his glasses. Harry nodded then stud up.

"We go then?" Harry asked levitating his and Dudley's trunk down the stairs; Dudley followed behind carrying Hedwig.

Reaching the front door Harry set down the trunks and pulled them, one each hand, down to the front of the house. Dudley locked the door and went too met up with Harry. Harry smiled and flung out his wand arm and to Dudley's surprise triple-decker Purple bus pulled up. A tall pimpled man stepped out of the bus and began to recite a speech. Harry laughed and the man stopped.

"Alright Arry back so soon?" asked the man.

"That's right Stan; I'm taking my cousin Dudley here to Diagon Ally." Said Harry as Dudley watched on nervously.

"But a'int e a muggle Arry?" asked Stan watching Dudley.

"That's what I thought but it seems he finally found his magic powers last week, I'm just of to check up if it's right with some friends of mine."

"Alright, seen as its chou Arry, chou can come on." Said Stan and moved from the door. Harry smiled gratefully and ushered Dudley on the bus. Dudley blinked at the mismatched armchairs scattered around and noises of other people could be heard on the other floors. Dudley was pushed in a leather armchair as Harry sat in a purple-stripped one.

"We'll jus drop ol' Mrs. Figg of ome an then we'll get ya to London Arry." Said Stan. Harry nodded and waved to old Arabella Figg who was sat in a rocking chair further up the bus. The Old squib got up and walked over to the two teens

"Hello, Harry Dear, Hello Dudley" She said sitting in a closer chair.

"Hi Mrs Figg, nice to see you again" said Harry cheerfully.

"Hi" squeaked Dudley.

The Bus jerked forward and Arabella stood up and got of the bus, Her carpet slippers slapping the pavement as she ran.

The Bus set off again.

"I didn't know she was a witch" said Dudley after his short silence had past.

"She's not, she's a squib" said Harry as if it was obvious.

"Excuse me?" asked Dudley

"well" Harry started " You're a Muggle born, because you have two muggle parents but can still do magic, I'm half blood cause I had a muggle born parent and a pureblood parent, Ron and Draco are pureblood because each of their parents are pure wizards. A squib is someone who is born a wizard but has no powers, and a muggle is born with no magic in their veins and have no powers. Ya get me?" asked Harry. Dudley nodded his head in positive showing he under stood.

"Diagon Ally" Stan shouted through a magical megaphone.

"Well hello there Mister Potter" greeted an old man, his head looked like a walnut as Harry and Dudley entered the Leaky Cauldron. Harry smiled slightly at the man "Hello Tom," Harry glanced at Dudley, who was watching some older wizards in the corner of the room discussing the news in the daily profit, As usual it as about 'You-Know-Who'. "Hey Tom?" Harry turned back to the inn keeper "Draco here?"

Tom nodded his head slightly before saying in the same raspy voice "Mister Malfoy is in room 19"

"Thanks," Harry smiled "What bout Ron and 'Mione?"

Tom nodded his head one again "Mr. and Mrs., soon to be, Weasley are in room 17"

Harry laughed, Ron was going to gloat so much more now they weren't in school, and Hermione was probably be stressing over dresses, that girl could be too girly sometimes. Ron had proposed to Hermione at the end of the last school dance once they'd gone for a walk in the gardens, they'd not shut up about it since.

"Hey Tom, me and Dudley in 18 then?" asked letting his snowy owl out of her cage.

"That can be arranged mister potter, follow me." With that Tom led the two teens up a pair of creaky wooden stairs and up to room 18. "Enjoy your stay mister Potter." And with that said Tom left the two boys in front of their room.

"Dudley are you ok?" Harry asked looking at his confused cousin.

Dudley nodded before saying in a low voice "I thought it would be so much different, from what mom and dad said…" He trailed off and entered his and Harry's room taking both cases with him. As soon as the door closed, a door to Harry's left flew open and Harry was nearly thrown to the floor as someone hugged him. Harry nuzzled into platinum blond hair breathing in its sent "God, Drac I missed you so much" Harry murmured into the other boy's hair.

"I missed you too Har, more than you'll know!" came Draco's voice somewhat muffled by the material of Harry's shirt.

Harry smiled "Wanna show me?" He asked pulling away from the smaller boy slightly.

"Always" came the husky reply before his lips were capture and he was forced against the wall, which did not seem so happy about it. The wall creaked as if to try and get the boys attention, but it didn't work. Unnoticed to the boys room 17 had just opened.

Ron ruffled his ginger hair with one hand and rolled his eyes, Hermione cleared her throat loudly. Both boys broke apart to find Ron and Hermione stud on the landing in front of them.

"Bloody hell you guys, you've only been apart just over 24 hours, your acting like you haven't seen each other in weeks." Came Ron's exasperated voice.

Draco pouted "24 hours is too long!" And he leaned into Harry's hold around his waist.

Hermione sighed. Just then Harry's room door flew open reviling Dudley to the others. "Hey Harry, What colour should I have my hair?" Asked Dudley completely ignoring the others. Ron was gawping like a fish, Hermione stared wide eyed and Draco had raised one platinum blond eyebrow. "Um…What about purple?" came Harry's reply. "Ok, purple sounds good!" Said Dudley before shutting the door.

"Harry who?" came Hermione's voice breaking the unpleasant silence.

Harry raised his head "oh…um… Dudley."

"AS IN YOUR COUSIN DUDLEY?!" Ron Asked, well more like shouted.

"Yes as in my cousin Dudley, he finally found his powers and he seems to be a metamorphagus so I decided to help."

"But what about the awful things he did to you?" Draco asked. Harry smiled "I gave you a second chance didn't I? Plus anyway we called a truce a few months back."

"Really?" asked Hermione in full interest. Harry nodded. "But aren't metamorphagi rare?" Hermione asked again. Harry nodded "but its true watch. Hey Dudders!" Shouted Harry through the door. "Yeah" came the reply. "Can we come in?"

Dudley replied in positive and the four other teens entered the room to see Dudley's hair was now a violent shade of Lilac and his Blue eyes had gone Chocolate brown. Hermione gasped as she peered round her friend to look at the other boy "Oh my God it is you!" Dudley blinked before looking at the girl "Hi 'Mione, long time no see."

Harry and Draco flopped down onto Harry's bed. Or more Harry flopped, Draco sat down neatly in Harry's lap and lent into the hold. Ron raise a red eyebrow, a habit he'd picked up from ferret boy over there, and lent on the closed door "You know each other?" he asked confused. Dudley nodded, "we went to the same collage to study over the last summer holidays."

"Oh" said Ron quietly. Draco chuckled "don't worry weasel he's not gonna steal your fiancé, he's about as straight as I am, am I right Dudley?"

Dudley blinked "sorry what was that?"

Draco sighed aspirated "I said you were gay Dudley, listen would you"

Dudley's eyes were wide "How? What? Why? When? When did you, how did you know?"

Harry laughed at his cousin and replied "Takes one to know one"

"So… so that means your gay?" asked/stated Dudley.

"Got it in one Dudders," said Harry with a smile "I'd like ya to meet my gorgeous boyfriend Draco, You already Know one of my best friends, Hermione, and over there is my other best friend, Ron, he's Hermione's fiancé as you may have gathered, and Draco prefers to call him weasel as his last names Weasley. Any who Ron calls Draco by his last name Malfoy or Ferret boy after a psychotic teacher who didn't like Drac turned him into a pure white ferret in our forth year."

Draco whined when professor 'mad eye' Moody was mentioned and buried hid face in the nape of Harry's neck. Harry brought up a hand and ran his fingers soothingly through his lovers long blond hair. Ron rolled his eyes but it only paid for a 'How would you like to have been turned into a ferret' glare from Harry.

"Oh, come on that was 3 years ago" scoffed Ron sitting on Dudley's bed.

"Yes it was three years ago, weasel, thanks for the reminder, now please shut up!" Draco snapped still clinging to Harry like a life line.

"Your welcome ferret boy" said Ron mockingly.

Draco growled as Hermione tried to get them to stop, Dudley stud watching the argument from over by the mirror.

"Ron I'd stop it if I was you, Draco and I both know the Cruciatus curse, and I'm sure if you get Draco mad enough he would not be merciful with it, and if not that you could end up hexed till your unconscious." Stated Harry before looking over at his cousin, Dudley was staring wide eyed at Harry then looked to Draco to see the blonde smirking on Harry's lap. Ron had shut up as soon as the Cruciatus curse was mentioned and had backed well away from the blonde on the other bed.

Dudley was the first to speak but his voice came as a pathetic squeak "You know the Cruciatus curse?"

Harry and Draco nodded at the same time. Before Harry asked "Dudley, how come you know what it is?"

"Ah…um you see t…there was…V…Vo…vold…" Dudley Trailed off and curled in a corner.

"VOLDEMORT?!" Screeched Harry causing Ron to wince at the Dark Lords name. Dudley whimpered from the protective ball he curled up in. Harry got off the bed taking Draco's hand and leading him over to the frightened teen. Harry bent down pulling his cousin into a hug; he motioned Draco to do the same. Reluctantly the blonde walked over to the violet haired boy and rapt him and Harry in a warm embrace, Hermione followed to hug the boys but Ron was slightly apprehensive, he stated firmly in his mind he was going no where near ferret boy. Hermione sent him a 'Come here or your not getting any tonight glare', Ron quickly ran over and rapt his arms around all off them, and to much of his own disgust, Malfoy. "What happened Dud?" whispered Harry, Dudley looked up uncomfortably, "Don't worry we're all your friends, we won't tell a sole" Promised Harry.

Dudley made a small noise and began to whisper "He… he said th…that he couldn't get Harry P..Potter cos he w..was busy wit..th his ..boy..fr..iends son…."

"What date was this Dudley?" asked Draco quietly

"December…..1st" Whisper Dudley.

Draco nodded and fell against the wall his head hitting it on impact and knocking him unconscious. Harry grabbed for his boyfriend and pulled him into his chest, after a few seconds the body of Draco turned into a snow white cat which flopped limply into Harry's arms. Sighing Harry stroked his boyfriends' fur.

Ron broke the silence "Um…Harry what happened to Malfoy?"

Harry looked up "Drac realised that he was with me December 1st"  
"Yeah so?" Asked Ron tiredly. Hermione gasped. "What?" asked Ron.

"Draco….Luc….Lucius….you know who…o my" Stuttered Hermione as Harry nodded glumly. Ron sat there getting frustrated. "But why is he a cat?" asked Dudley confused.

Harry looked down at the snow white cat stirring on his knee, the cat yawned flashing its sharp shiny teeth. Draco let out a low purr "I'm a cat because I'm a shape shifter, I just prefer this body" At the cats outburst Ron had leapt a foot and hidden under Harry's bed. The Cat and Harry chuckled amusedly as Hermione tried to persuade Ron to come out of hiding. Ron began to stutter uselessly "Cat. Talk…Shape…Malfoy…"

"Well done Weasley, your catching on," Purred the cat "Though I'd be careful"

"W…Whyyy??" Ron whispered.

"Because…."Purred the cat walking to the bed "I could come and get you.." With that Draco turned into a large chilli rose tarantula and scuttled under the bed. Ron screamed and crawled out from under the bed then ran out of the room, Hermione being his Fiancée chased after him. Harry broke into gales of laughter and Draco, who was now in the centre of the room turned into a Hyena and cackled, then Dudley chuckled lightly at the red heads behaviour. Draco, Turning back into himself , Panting and slightly dishrivelled rubbed tears of laughter from his sparkling grey eyes. "Oh God," He panted running his hand through his hair while holding his side "That was too good to be true"

Dudley grinned widely, and Harry was giggling on the floor.

"Harry.. why the hell didn't you tell me he was _that _scared of spiders???" asked Draco a grin plastered to his pale but flushed face.

"Forgot" Replied Harry lamely.

"How?!" Draco asked incredulously.

"I have know idea, I had to wake him from 'The spiders want me to tap dance I don't want to tap dance dreams' last week" Said Harry with a smirk. With that Draco burst out laughing again. "Oh God…Hehehe….God" Giggled Draco holding his stomach.


End file.
